Flower For You
by alicelia
Summary: Di kediaman Keluarga Vessalius. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu tampan bernama Oz Vessalius. Umurnya masih 10 tahun. Di Sebuah taman, Oz sedang bermain bersama Gilbert, Pelayan setia Oz sekaligus sahabat Oz.


**~Flower For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun**

**Flower For you (c) Himeka-san Kirari**

**Pairing : Oz Vessalius X Alice Baskerville**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Oz Vessalius ; Alice Baskerville ; Gilbert Nightray ; Sharon Rainsworths ; Xerxes Break ; Elliot Nightray ; Reo ; Ada Vessalius ; Oscar Vessalius**

**Warning :GAJE, Miss Typo , AU, OOC, OOT, Dll**

**.**

**.**

**~ Flower For you~**

**.**

Di kediaman Keluarga Vessalius. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu tampan bernama Oz Vessalius. Umurnya masih 10 tahun. Di Sebuah taman, Oz sedang bermain bersama Gilbert, Pelayan setia Oz sekaligus sahabat Oz.

" Hei Gil... Kau kenal orang itu?" Tanya Oz sambil menunjuk seorang gadis cantik seumuran dengannya sedang duduk dibangku taman dengan manis.

" Entahlah.. Kenapa tidak kau ajak main saja?"

" Ide bagus!" Oz mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna Hitam, Iris matanya yang berwarna ungu _sapphire _membuat gadis itu semakin cantik.

" Hei nona.. Mau main denganku?" Ajak Oz.

" Main? Boleh.." Jawab gadis itu dengan ramah.

" Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Oz.

" Namaku Alice Baskerville.. Kalian?"

" Aku Oz Vessalius.. dan temanku ini bernama Gilbert Nightray" Jawab Oz.

" Ayo kita main!" Ucap Gilbert.

" Baik!" Alice menerima ajakan Oz dan Gilbert untuk bermain.

Suasana begitu ramai. Hari itu dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa dari mereka bertiga.

" Aaahhh! Oz dan Alice curang! Awas kalian!" Marah Gilbert.

" Hahhahahahahahaaahahahha!" Alice dan Oz asyik tertawa sambil berlari dari Gilbert.

" Oz kena! Oz jaga! Larriiiiiii!" Seru Gil.

" Gil! Kau curang! Awas kau!" Gilbert segera berlari dari Oz.

" Oz.. Bukannya disini ada aku dan Alice! Kenapa hanya aku yang dikejar olehmu!" Omel Gilbert sambil terus berlari dari kejaran tuan mudanya itu.

" Oh iya juga.. Alice! Jangan lari kau!" Oz mengejar Alice. Alice segera berlari dari kejaran Oz yang begitu cepat.

" Alice kena! Kau jaga!" Seru Oz saat berhasil menangkap Alice. Namun tiba-tiba saja Alice terjatuh.

" Aduuhh..." Alice meringis kesakitan. Oz dan Gilbert segera mendekati Alice.

" Alice! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka!" Tanya Oz khawatir.

" Aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa Oz.. Yep! Gil jaga! Hahahahaaa.. Oz dan Gil kena tipu!" Sorak Alice lalu secepatnya berdiri dan berlari dari Gil.

" Alice! Ternyata kau sama curangnya dengannya Oz!" Seru Gilbert sambil berlari mengejar Alice dan Oz.

Oz tertawa geli melihat sifat teman barunya itu." Hey.. Kita beli minum,yuk? Aku sudah lelah nih.." ucap Oz.

" Iya.. Aku lelah nih.." Alice menyapu keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada di kantong bajunya itu.

Mereka lalu membeli minuman dan segera duduk di bangku taman dekat kolam yang begitu jernih.

" Maaf Oz.. Ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore.. Jika kita tidak pulang, Tuan besar pasti akan marah besar.. " Ucap Gilbert.

" Benar juga.. Alice maafkan kami.. Kami harus pulang.." Ucap Oz dengan nada sedih.

" Tidak apa-apa kok Oz! Aku juga mau pulang.. Ini buatmu,Oz!" Alice menyerahkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna hitam kepada Oz.

" Boneka kelinci?"

" Iya.. Ini kenang-kenangan dariku jika kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi.." Ucap Alice.

" Oh iya.. Dan ini kenang-kenangan dariku dan Gil.." Oz menyerahkan sebuah bros yang cukup unik.

" Unik sekali.. Terima kasih Oz!" Alice tersenyum manis dihadapan Oz.

" Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya Alice! Sampai Jumpa!" Oz dan Gilbert pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Aku juga berharap kau bisa menjaga boneka itu Oz! Sampai Jumpa!" Alice melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

. Besoknya Oz pergi lagi ketaman itu. Namun Oz tidak melihat sosok Alice. Oz berpikir mungkin Alice sedang sibuk, Tetapi ini sekarang sudah 2 bulan Oz tidak melihat Alice di taman itu. Apa yang terjadi kepada Alice?

" Oz.. Ada apa?" Tanya Gilbert melihat Oz terlihat lesu dikamarnya.

" Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak melihat Alice di taman.. Aku rindu padanya.."

" Mungkin Alice sedang sibuk tuan.."

" Sibuk? Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak melihatnya? Apa ini sibuk namanya? Atau dia sudah lupa kepada kita?" Ucap Oz.

" Mungkin saja Tuan.." Jawab Gil.

" _Alice.. Kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_Pikir Oz

.

.

.

.

5 Tahun sudah berlalu. Oz sekarang menjadi pria yang cerdas dan tampan. Begitu juga Gil. Namun selama 5 tahun ini Oz belum saja melupakan Alice. Bahkan Oz sering ke taman dan berharap Alice akan datang menemuinya. Namun hal itu sia-sia saja, Alice tidak pernah datang ke taman itu lagi.

" Oz.. jangan bergerak! Aku tidak bisa menyisir rambutmu!" Seru Gilbert yang sedang menyisir Rambut Oz yang kuning keemasan itu. Hari ini akan ada pesta besar-besaran di mansion Vessalius. Seluruh keluarga terhormat akan datang kesana.

" Iya.. Iya.. Maafkan aku!" Ucap Oz dengan santai.

" Nah.. Sudah selesai!" Ucap Gilbert lalu meletakan sisir itu dimeja.

" Keluarga siapa saja yang akan datang, Gil?" Tanya Oz.

" Ke empat keluarga terhormat akan datang.. Yaitu Keluarga Rainsworths, Keluarga Baskerville, dan Keluarga Nightray" Jawab Gilbert kepada tuannya itu.

" Yang sebut tadi baru tiga,Gil!" Seru Oz.

" Eeehh? Siapa lagi?"

" Ya ampun.. Keluarga Vessalius belum kau sebut bodoh!"

" Untuk apa! Sedangkan Pesta itu ada di Mansion Vessalius sendiri!" Jawab Gilbert.

" hehehheheee... Ayo Gil.. Kita turun kebawah" Oz mengajak Gil turun kebawah. Gilbert menerima ajakan tuannya itu.

.

.

Diruang pesta sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Oz menyambut tamu-tamu itu dengan hangat. Tapi tatapannya tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan iris mata berwarna ungu _sapphire_ sedang menikmati acara tersebut.

" _Apa.. Apa itu Alice?"_ Pikir Oz lalu mendekati gadis itu.

" Selamat malam nona.. Apa nona menikmati Acara ini?" Tanya Oz kepada Gadis itu.

"Selamat malam tuan.. Saya menikmati a—.. Oz?" Kaget Gadis itu.

" Alice? Ba.. Bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

**TBC**

**A/N: ** Karena saya masih Pertama kali menulis Fanfic disini, jadi saya menerima semua masukan dari readerKecuali Flame!

Reviews Please?

-_ Himeka-san Kirari_-


End file.
